


The Irrationality of Fearing the Kool Aid Man.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apollo is mentioned, Fluff, Logan child of athena, M/M, boys falling in love, but you'd be wrong, just pure fluff, patton and logan are both fourteen now, patton child of apollo or hecate, percy is mentioned, you thought i wasn't gonna mention him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan and Patton discuss fears, emotions and the fact that maybe it's okay to kinda maybe sorta fall in love.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Irrationality of Fearing the Kool Aid Man.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornofFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/gifts).



> *gifts myself a work*  
> enjoy!  
> -satellite

Logan handed the paper to Nico, who raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this?”

“It is a note to Patton explaining why I can’t possibly like him.” Logan nodded confidently and Nico held back a laugh.

“Excuse me, why do I get this?”

Logan blinked. “Because you have a successful relationship.”

“And none of your siblings do?” 

Logan opened his mouth, paused, closed it and snatched the paper back from Nico. “Fine, I’ll go talk to one of them.”

“Okay loverboy.”

Logan turned bright red. “I am _not_ a loverboy.”

“Sure Logan.”

…

Patton, meanwhile, was having a similar dilemma, but instead of absolutely denying it, he was praying to Apollo.

After all, his probably dad always answered.

“Apollo?” Patton looked up and squinted. “Can you like, chat in a minute? Or really just send a sign that I should ask out my crush… He’s really cool.”

Nothing happened and Patton sighed, looking down and stopping.

A hyacinth was growing out of the ground, far faster than any plant should be able to and so he knelt and brushed a finger over the petals. The flower itself was a blue and Patton wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but he unrooted the whole plant and stood.

“Thank you.” He called up at the sky before heading down the hill he’d been on to go to the Demeter cabin to have them pot it.

That was a sign for sure. And maybe Patton was a bit of a hopeless romantic, but flowers seemed like the perfect gift.

…

Logan let out a frustrated hiss as he crumpled the confession and threw it in the trash can.

“Stupid feelings and his stupid, cute face. Can’t ever get this right…”

“Uh, is this a bad time?”

Logan whirled around to see Patton standing in the doorway of the Athena cabin, a potted hyacinth in his arms. He quickly smoothed his hair back and straightened his tie.

“No, you can come in.”

Patton walked in and set the plant down on his claimed desk. “I brought you a flower.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, did you know that the blue color symbolizes sincerity?” Patton looked at him and grinned and Logan felt a traitorous smile cross his face as well.

“That is certainly interesting.” He managed to choke out. 

“You wanna go on a walk with me?”

“Okay.”

…

Patton could tell that something was up with Logan. But as he sat at the base of the pine tree with him and stroked the dragon’s face that protected the Fleece, he couldn’t really find it in him to care.

“Good Peleus, you like the head pats.” Patton cooed and the dragon rumbled in agreement as Logan smiled.

“You’re good with him.”

“It helps that I come up here often. Something about being so close to camp borders is exhilarating.” Patton grinned. “Feels like I’m about to sneak out like how old heroes did.”

“Did you just call Percy an old hero?”  
“He’s in college! That’s _super_ old!” Patton snickered and gave the dragon another head pat. “He’s like way older than us.”

Logan shook his head. “Not by much, only a few years.”

Patton shrugged. “I guess, but if you could sneak out, where’s the first place you’d go?”

“Library of Congress.”

Patton blinked. “I was gonna say McDonalds, but now I just feel stupid.”

“McDonalds is also a good choice. Food is important.” Logan adjusted his glasses and Patton realized that it must’ve been a nervous tic of some sort.

“Well, what’s your darkest fear?” Logan asked. Patton looked up and thought it over.

“I guess it’s probably finding someone dead that I know. Not really a fear of death, but of being the one to have to tell everyone. You?”

“The Kool Aid man.” Logan deadpanned.

“What?”  
“He could drown me in his blood and no one would ever know.” Logan whispered. “I hate him.”

“Oh my gods, you aren’t joking.” Patton said softly, trying hard not to burst out in laughter. “I thought it was gonna be spiders or something.”

Logan gave him a pained smile. “It’s irrational for sure, but it just proves that all of us have stupid things about ourselves that we hate telling.”

Patton nodded.

“And there’s actually something I need to tell you…” Logan adjusted his glasses again and Patton shifted so he was sitting and facing him more.

“Go ahead.”

“Well, um, I have a hard time with… acknowledging my emotions.” Logan coughed. “But um I.. I have been having emotions that I really don’t get.. really.”

He paused and Patton waited as Logan composed himself and looked him in the eyes, squaring his shoulders.

 _“IthinkImightlikeyou.”_ Logan said in a rush and he squeezed his eyes shut as he cringed.

Patton froze.

Oh.

Oh!

…

Logan cracked an eye open as Patton didn’t respond. Oh no, he must’ve read Patton’s feelings wrong, he messed up, he--

Patton was kissing him.

Logan’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as his arms went up to steady them. Sure, the kiss was awkward, but then again, they were two fourteen year olds that hadn’t really kissed before.

When Patton pulled away, Logan blinked.

“You like me?”

“Course I do silly! Why do you think I gave you flowers! I was gonna tell you up here.” Patton leaned back, but Logan grabbed the cardigan that was always wrapped around the other’s shoulders and pulled him back into his second ever kiss.

It was better than the first. Mostly because their teeth didn’t hit. Once they both pulled back, Patton reached forward and fixed his glasses.

“You want to try dating?” He asked and Logan nodded.

“Sure.”

Patton smiled and stood, holding out a hand to help Logan stand. “Awesomesauce.”

“What?”

“Oh! I can teach you slang now and you’ll get that I’m flirting!” Patton grinned. “Let’s go!”

And Logan let the bubbly Apollo boy pull him down the hill, hands still firmly grasped together.

It felt nice. That dreaded feeling of having to worry about rejection was gone and Logan decided, that maybe, just maybe…

It was okay to have a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, we'll see what Virgil's been up to next.


End file.
